The present invention is directed to a detachable window headrest for a pickup truck or similar vehicle which lacks a head support or head protector in the vehicle's back window.
Most pickup trucks and similar vehicles are not equipped with a seat headrest. In the vehicles that do have headrests, such headrests are attached to the vehicle's seat directly and are not fastened to a window. A common problem of prior art devices is the inability of a device to stick to a glass window permanently. Often times, the jarring and movement of the vehicle will cause the prior art devices to disengage the window and fall off. The present invention uses suction cups to attach the headrest to a window. In addition, a special compression means is used between the headrest and suction cup to create an improved vacuum and suction to a glass window. Once the headrest is positioned and the compression means is operated, the headrest will not fall off the window and will be permanently fixed on the vehicles window even in the most jarring and bumpy rides. The present invention is designed to be space efficient and can be easily attached, released, removed and repositioned to a window.
It is therefore, a principal object of the invention to provide for a window mounted seat headrest.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a detachable headrest which is mounted on a vehicle window.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a detachable window headrest which can be adjusted for use by different individuals.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a headrest and compression means which will allow for a permanent fixation to a window, even in the most bumpy rides.
A still further object of the invention is a headrest compression means which will be cost effective to make and efficient in size.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.